poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man From T.A.K.A.T.O.
The Man From T.A.K.A.T.O. Is a very Special Episode, A Google Drive will appear in the near future. Summary Thinking he is up to something, Tai sets out to find out who the real Takato is. Thomas and Sunset Shimmer, meanwhile, find out that someone is pretending to be Midnight Sparkle. Plot Opening/Takato's First Mission/Flain meets Takato The Episode begins with Takato and Guilmon. Late one night at the park, Flain is woken up by his grumbling stomach. Heating up a pizza pouch in the kitchen, he hears rustling sounds and an inaudible argument being exchanged just outside the house. When he goes to investigate, he sees the shape of Takato and Guilmon in a ninja outfit fighting an agent in a suit. witnessing Takato and Guilmon defeat the man. Flain goes up to them. who feigns ignorance. As Flain keeps questioning, Takato and Guilmon knock the agent out. Then Takato Explains what is Flain doing, to which Flain asks him who he is. Then Takato was a Digimon tamer also A Park owner, Then flain continue to questioning. Takato takes off his ninja outfit. Then Guilmon knocks him out with a neck press (the same method he used to knock out the agent). Flain Explains/Tai's Discovery/Meeting a Mystery Friend Flain is woken up in his own bed by Sunset Shimmer the next morning, remembering what he witnessed the night before after a brief after sleep drowse. During the morning staff meeting, Tai announces that the staff’s only jobs are to stay out of his way while he shows his date, the human version of Twilight Sparkle. She explains why did Takato and Guilmon Sneaking out taking down the agent. Flain is surprised. Then Tai tells Flain to stay away from Takato and Guilmon, They are the ones of the DigiDestined. When Flain asks him why, Takato was being a DigiDestined, giving Guilmon a bath. Teslo looks at Guilmon taking a bath, Flain leaves to discuss with Tai why Takato is one of the DigiDestined. Then a preschool teacher named Neddy, around the park. (This leads to a humorous exchange about what happened to Jaymes, no one remembering her break-up with Twilight Sparkle.) When Tai and Flain return, they find Guilmon unconscious and Takato gone. Guilmon Wakes up and finds out what happened, when Flain tells him to calm down. Guilmon Didn't know how did this happened, Then Flurr explains what happened when your having a bath, Takato was taken by Midnight Sparkle. Krader, desperately trying to get a word in about Takato, finally is able explain what he saw that night. Though they don't believe him, he takes them to the site of the attack, but they are still unconvinced. When Takato arrives, acting his normal self. A dark figure watches them. Kraw pounces on the duffel bag Takato had with him that night, but it proves to be just full of laundry. But Takato punches him out. Then Gobba showed up to tell Kraw what happened. But, Takato was gone again. Vulk nevertheless remains undeterred and sets out to find the truth about Takato. Agumon Looks at the Sprinklers/A Russian Discovery Spying on him, Agumon follows Takato to a lone sprinkler, and watches him. Then Agumon looks at the Sprinklers, it sprays him with water. where he takes a call from "Mom"; Agumon distinctly hears Takato say the word "Russian" before he departs. Investigating the sprinkler, Agumon finds that it bears the Russian flag. and reads Russian writing etched into its head. Agumon brings the others to the Sprinkler. And find out that Takato was writing the Sprinker, He takes his evidence to Tai, Matt, and Gabumon. (Noticing Twilight Sparkle with Neddy, Agumon comments disbelievingly, "She actually had a date.") The still skeptical three are finally convinced after Matt goes to a cabinet for chips and the suited man whom Takato defeated (a CIA agent) falls out of it on top of him. Gabumon wonders what a CIA agent is doing in a cabinet. At that instant, The 2 Nixels arrive looking for Takato, claiming to be reviewers from the "American Intern Society of America." When Matt manages to get the agent off him and back to his feet, he asks them how come they know they're reviewers and not just 2 Nixels in disguise. Tai, Agumon, Magnfio, Glomp and Scorpi set off to find Sunset Shimmer, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle while Matt and Gabumon stay to stall the men. Heading to the Computer room Hideout/King Nixel!/Takato's Secrets Tai, Agumon, Magnifo, Glomp and Scorpi make their way to the AV room. When Agumon suddenly sees a woman with big dark blue wings and flowing hair. She looks similar to Twilight Sparkle only bigger. Tai tells Midnight Sparkle that where is Sunset Shimmer and Thomas, Midnight Sparkle explains that she is, in fact, Twilight Sparkle. Then, she points to where Thomas and Sunset Shimmer are. Inside, they find a secret room full of high tech equipment, along with Sunset Shimmer and Thomas tied up. Thomas and Sunset Shimmer struggle to move within their ties. They attempt to cut the ropes. However, Midnight Sparkle tells them to stay away. Then, the 2 Nixels reveal their true identities, and Neddy arrives, revealing himself to be King Nixel. He asserts that one of their own was working under their nose for the past two years; Twilight Sparkle, ever more confused, questions who it was, and, on cue, King Nixel reveals "Nicolus" – Takato who reveals himself as a Nixel spy as well. Midnight Sparkle aims a beam of magic at the group. but Magnifo uses a shield to protect everyone, Then Takato (as he is known for the rest of the episode) explains how he became a Nixel spy. One winter in Kiev, the child Takato was abandoned by his parents; he was quickly adopted by government officials and declared property of the State. Raised by the K.G.B., he was trained to be a ruthless elite agent, pledging loyalty only to Mother Russia. Years later, the K.G.B. farmed Takato out to the "Ministry of Medo-Management” (or MOMM), an organization dedicated to park research and espionage, struggling to modernize the outdated Russian parks which make Russia a laughingstock for the world. Sunset Shimmer shouts to Takato to change his ways, claiming that his past is not today. Then Takato continues with his story, infiltrate U.S. parks. The pair obtains fake identities and profiles to avoid suspicion, enters the U.S. with no resistance, and complete the various phases of the operation, while also eliminating potential threats. When Hoogi questions how Takato successfully managed to carry out all of his spying activities without anyone even noticing, Takato explains that, since an intern was considered so negligible a person, it proved the perfect cover for him to implement his plans. Tai and Agumon plead with "Takato," asking him how he could betray his friends, to which he tells them it's his job. and with Ratchet the Autobot losing oxygen, To that end, General Romanoff assigns Takato, Guilmon and King Nixel to Operation Park Lift, in which they are to infiltrate U.S. parks. The pair obtains fake identities and profiles to avoid suspicion, enters the U.S. with no resistance, and complete the various phases of the operation, while also eliminating potential threats. Back at the Hideout, Ratchet is still losing oxygen. Takato refills him by using oxygen. But even that isn't enough to save Ratchet from passing out. Sunset Shimmer eventually cuts the ropes and frees herself and Thomas. King Nixel announces their new orders from Romanoff and they depart, taking the park crew hostage. Then, Bumblebee arrives and saves Ratchet by taking him outside. A Nixels Plot/Takato Captures Tai/Flurr's, Teslo's and Flain's Problem Meanwhile, Matt and Gabumon are still stalling the men at the door, who lose patience and start to ram the door, until Matt (in a classic cartoon manœuvre) opens it for them to rush inside, crash into the wall, and knock themselves out. Making their way through the park, they find the Hideout. Tai and Agumon rushed in to meet Matt and Gabumon, where they find Thomas unconscious. Tai tells Matt if is Thomas is okay, when Bumblebee arrives with an out cold Ratchet. Tai then tells Bumblebee to take Ratchet to the hospital to make him feel better. Suddenly, Takato arrives and captures Tai. After Matt moans about Tai being captured, Flain, Teslo and Flurr shows up and asks Matt what just happened. After Matt tells them the whole story, Flain calls the Autobots and Knock Out on the job. Then Optimus Decided to save Tai, and stop Takato and King Nixel. Knock Out helps them by tracking Tai's Digivice signal. And they are on the Blimp. As they Bridge onto the Nemesis, And discover that King Nixel is trying to restore Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, Takato's Plan/King Nixel Kidnaps The Mixels/Matt, Gabumon and the Others to the rescue Meanwhile, Tai was Tied up by Guilmon Trivia *This episode is a mixture with The Real Thomas and The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E. *Thomas and Sunset Shimmer guest star in this episode. Scenes *Opening/Takato's First Mission/Flain meets Takato *Flain Explains/Tai's Discovery/Meeting a Mystery Friend *Agumon Looks at the Sprinklers/A Russian Discovery *Heading to the Computer room Hideout/King Nixel!/Takato's Secrets *A Nixels Plot/Takato Captures Tai/Flurr's, Teslo's and Flain's Problem *Takato's Plan/King Nixel Kidnaps The Mixels/Matt, Gabumon and the Others to the rescue *Daydream Shimmer Vs. Midnight Sparkle/Heading to the Blimp Category:Transformersprimfan